


好狼怕缠熊 & 好熊怕缠狼

by knifegirl8



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifegirl8/pseuds/knifegirl8
Summary: 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.8）各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.8）  
> 各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。

***

  
　　Steve被Cath甩了之后，任谁都能看出来，这回他真的是被伤到了。他总是不时发呆走神，但你以为他没有在听的时候，就会发现他其实很认真听了，简直是一个字都没有错过，只是没有很好的调动脸上的表情来配合交流。  
  
　　另一个表现是他开始往案子里投入百分之两百的专注。这段时间里FIVE-0的破案速度远超从前，除了Steve会没日没夜地研究案情之外，还因为他忽视警察办案程序的情况又多了起来。  
  
　　大家也不知道怎么劝他才好，这种事安慰不会起什么作用，Steve也明显不愿意多谈。最后的结果就是FIVE-0这个月主动接下来的案子比以前至少多出来了三倍。  
  
　　“好的，Steve，我们去查。”Danny接到Chin递过来的眼神，冲着他微微摇头，然后继续对Steve说，“但是这件案子结束之后，如果不是有人试图在夏威夷扔核弹，你再三更半夜的把我们从床上叫起来，我就打电话给州长让他给你放长假，好让你的日子更加愁云惨雾。”  
  
　　他顿了顿，对着一脸不爽瞪过来的Steve抬抬下巴，“或者我也可以帮帮忙直接捏死你，这样你就不用接着悲惨了。HPD养着那么多警察不是让他们吃闲饭的。”  
  
　　Steve马着脸刚想说什么，Chin截过话来，“我和Kono去码头截那艘船。”  
  
　　“OK。”Steve说，恢复到没有表情的扑克脸，“Lou带特警队去受害人舅舅家实施抓捕。”  
  
　　“我们还不确定……”Lou话说了一半，又改了口，“好吧，至少跟他有关。但是你们两个混进黑帮俱乐部真的没问题？岛上所有人都知道你们两个是警察。我看还是从HPD调两个警员比较好。”  
  
　　“没关系，他可以刷脸进去。”Danny说，摊了摊手，“这种俱乐部的看门狗才不管你是不是警察，只要看上去有钱或者颜值高就可以进。到时候他继续这样垮着脸就好。”  
  
　　Lou白了Danny一眼，“你看上去难道很有钱？”  
  
　　“好了，那就出发吧。”Steve说。  
  
　　这个案子不难破，黑帮内部的仇杀案，虽然死的人多了一点，但是线索很清晰，唯一的难点不过是黑帮成员不对警察开口的那套“沉默原则”，其实HPD的反黑组更适合办这样的案子。Steve仗着FIVE-0的凶名在帮派分子的夜场里耍了一回横，语言威胁肢体威胁再加上损失生意的威胁的情况下，不想惹大麻烦的俱乐部老板示意下边小弟予以了配合。  
  
　　“我们协助警方办案没有奖金吗？”俱乐部老板阴狠地看着他俩，讽刺地说。  
  
　　“如果你喜欢，我们可以奖励你FIVE-0总部一日游。”Danny耸耸肩，上前解开了对方的手铐。  
  
　　Steve一边给其他队员打电话告知最新情报一边头也不回的往外走，快出门的时候被两个高壮的汉子堵在那儿，Steve冷笑一声，放下电话伸手摸枪。Danny叹口气走上去推开其中一个，“好狗不挡道。”他说，回头看看俱乐部老板，又伸手推了推。  
  
　　对方让开之后Danny松了口气，转头想要跟Steve说什么又忍了。两人默默回到车上，Danny看着一言不发换成了“冰山脸”的Steve发动汽车，终于忍不住开口，“你的‘沉默墙’*呢？”  
  
　　Steve皱起眉头。  
  
　　“呼，嘘。”Danny说，伸手比划了一下。  
  
　　Steve皱紧眉头看了他一眼，“……那是啥？”  
  
　　“那是啥？你的‘沉默墙’啊。你忘了设置这个，那意思是不是表示我现在可以不停地说……”  
  
　　“我再这么比划一下你就会闭嘴？真的？我说真的，Danny，现在为了让你闭嘴我可以做任何事。”  
  
　　“真的。”  
  
　　“呼，嘘。”Steve说，伸手比划了一下。  
  
　　Danny面无表情地忍了一会儿，然后笑出了声。Steve看着前方的路，无声地叹了口气。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-12 23:17  随缘居）


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
　　Danny其实心里知道，做为搭档兼好友，他现在最正确的做法应该是压根就不再提。Steve不是那种失恋之后会跟好哥们一块儿出去喝个烂醉，借着酒劲哭哭啼啼宣泄“我有多爱她”，发泄完毕酒醒之后总能振作起来的那种类型。  
  
　　他会把Cath埋在心底，然后忽视那块位置的存在，不去看不去想，在外边砌上一圈又一圈的墙，唔，还是防弹的。  
  
　　“你说得就好像我把Cath埋在了我家地下室……”Steve听了Danny的形容又使劲皱眉头，“简直说得我毛毛的。你才是那种屁大点事咋咋呼呼、真有事了反倒往心里一埋的人好不好。要不我们现在谈谈Amber怎么样。”  
  
　　“……你的意思是说你其实一点儿也不难过。”  
  
　　“我没有你以为的那么难过。”  
  
　　“唔，对，就是这个。”Danny说，扁扁嘴，“否认，悲伤的第一个阶段。看来你痊愈的路还很长，宝贝儿。”  
  
　　“什么？……好吧，我当然难过，但是那已经过去三个星期了OK？我也有很努力工作让自己走出来了！你还想要我怎么样？”  
  
　　“把自己埋在工作里那不叫走出来，那恰好表示你正麻溜地砌着墙打算在把自己也给关起来，顺便把所有关心你的人用铲子挥开。明白吗？我们是人，不是机器。我们人类除了工作之外还必须要有生活。我们需要有私人的兴趣爱好，私人的感情，也需要亲密的陪伴。懂吗？不管你是上山也好下海也好，交点新朋友，享受人生乐趣，这才是走出来，这才是真的不再回头往前走。”  
  
　　“交个新女朋友，这就是你想说的吧！”Steve转头看他，“弄个漂亮的陌生姑娘然后逼着我去约会，只有我去了然后马上陷入热恋立刻结婚这才表示我走出来了，是吧！”他气势汹汹地冲着Danny瞪眼睛，“你其实就是这个意思吧！”  
  
　　“第二阶段。”Danny说。  
  
　　“我才没有愤怒，Danny，我只是觉得你的脑袋瓜子里到底在想什么我真的理解不了！什么样的人能刚刚结束上一段恋情就立刻跳进下一段？”  
  
　　“我没有让你立刻跳进下一段感情，OK？你长得再帅身材再好战斗力再强简直就是无所不能的超级海豹Cath也不要你，像你这种长情的童子军，就是那种女朋友长年只有一个都会嘴硬不好意思承认，前男友找过来会一点防备都没有超级大方，已经被甩了还守着心里那份感情不肯放手，身边明明还有好女孩可是半点机会都不肯给的那种人，你这种品格端方的半熟饼干，外硬内软，这一回心都伤化了。你已经不会再爱了宝贝儿，我也不会允许你在这种情况下去祸害其他的好姑娘。”  
  
　　“……什么叫Cath不要我？她只是……她只是……”Steve顿住了一会儿，看看窗外，“好吧，她是不要我了。我也没有不肯放手。我放手了，我很难过。满意了？”他说，面无表情，语气也淡淡的，好像只是为了敷衍Danny才随口承认的样子，可是Danny偏偏能听出来那种刀子戳进心脏的利刃入肉声。Danny想再找点什么话来调侃一下，可是一时却说不出话来。  
  
　　“又是这种表情……”Steve偏头看看他，无语地，“又是一脸难过得要死又什么都不想说的那种样子，需要我给你个抱抱吗？Danno？”  
  
  
　　和Chin他们几个在特警队接上头之后，Steve把大家召集起来，听队员们做了一下简报。该控制的罪犯已经基本控制起来了，唯一在逃的主要凶嫌也已经确定了身份，锁定了去向，落网只在迟早。  
  
　　“说真的，Steve，这个案子办到这种程度实在是应该转交给HPD更合适。”Danny叉着腰站在那儿，“大范围追捕我们人手不够，强插一腿去带队只会讨人嫌。”  
  
　　“OK。”Steve伸手拨拉掉耳机，“Chin去做交接吧，做完交接直接回家。大家辛苦了，”他顿了顿，然后保证，“下一个是重案我才会接，OK？都回去休息吧。”  
  
　　Kono看了Danny一眼，又看看Chin和Lou，“收到，BOSS。”  
  
　　Lou看看时间，凌晨3点20分，撇了撇嘴，“那真是好，还能接着回去睡觉。”  
  
　　Chin拍拍Steve肩头没说什么，转身去找特警队的行动队长了。Danny也转身先上了车，等Steve一进来就说，“嘿，先去你那儿。”  
  
　　Steve愣了一下，关上车门，坐在那儿左右动动脖子，伸手在自己后颈上捏了捏，叹了口气，“你打算干嘛？”  
  
　　“我没有想干嘛。”Danny皱起脸，“你以为我想干嘛？”  
  
　　“你想在我耳边唠叨到天明吗？”  
  
　　Danny耸耸肩，承认了，“Cath走之后我们还一直没有认真谈过好吗。你不想跟我谈谈吗？那本完美搭档手册上怎么说的……”  
  
　　“Danny，”Steve打断他的话，看着他的眼睛认真地，“你就算扑上来跟我亲亲抱抱，我现在也没办法如你所愿破涕为笑放下过去往前走好吗？我不是被偷走了万圣节糖果正在大哭的八岁小孩。我根本就不需要任何谈心任何‘治疗’……NO，这儿根本就没有什么需要‘治疗’的好吗！她把我给甩了，我想不通但是就是这样，结束了，OVER。没错我感觉很不好，但是我还扛得住。我只是需要再多一点时间就可以再笑给你看了，好吗？mom？”  
  
　　“可是现在我睡不着。”Danny摊摊手，“这是你害的。而且又是时间又是空间的，你要求得太多了。你已经一个人待了三个多星期了，Steven。”他上下打量了Steve一眼，“你看上去简直糟糕透了。我怀疑你这三个星期加起来也没有睡够三天。然后现在不打算再乱接案子了，所以明天你是准备在被子里哭一整天吗？”  
  
　　Steve揉了揉额角，“我要求得太多了……真的吗？我只是要求你闭嘴。”  
  
　　“我可以什么都不说。”Danny舔舔嘴唇，“但是从今天晚上开始，你别想再一个人待着。而且你的房间我打算做个检查，以防里边藏着砖石水泥砌刀之类的砌墙工具。”  
  
　　“砌墙工具？”  
  
　　“对，还有你的后院我也打算挖一挖，以便确认Cath真的是去了尼泊尔而不是被你埋在了那儿。”  
  
　　Steve长出一口气，摇摇头，转动钥匙打火发动了汽车，“别安慰我，求你了。”  
  
　　“OK，成交。”Danny说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-13 22:24  随缘居）


	3. Chapter 3

***  
  
　　Steve最近失眠的情况确实很严重。他整夜整夜的睡不着，每天最多也就能浅眠三四个钟头。  
  
　　有时候他会梦到Catherine，梦的内容都不怎么好。他梦到她被敌对势力抓获，被揪着头发拖在地上走；梦到她感染上了致命病毒，满脸黑气的和一大堆缺医少药的尼泊尔难民躺在一起；梦到她在武装冲突中中弹，眉心带着弹孔睁大了眼。  
  
　　浅浅入睡的Steve知道那些都只是梦，然后一身汗的挣扎着努力醒过来。  
  
　　还有一回他梦到自己终于把求婚说出了口。“别去，Cath，别去。”他说，“嫁给我吧，求你了。”  
  
　　梦里的Catherine流着眼泪看着他，摇头，“NO，Steve，”她说，“NO。”  
  
　　然后他就捂着胸口醒过来。  
  
　　伤心真的会让人感到心脏在痛，但是这回这点痛其实也算不了什么。跟当初在电话里听到父亲被杀害的那种悲愤绝望如遭重击不一样，也跟那回被吴法注射了药剂入梦太深以为父亲获救了还好好活着，醒来却发现只是一场梦的哀恸心碎不同，Cath带给他的是一种又酸又胀的刺痛感，就像有谁跟你做出挠痒痒的动作，戳在你腰窝的手指上却夹着一截刺尖。  
  
　　这没什么大不了。  
  
　　毕竟更糟糕的他都已经经历过了。不管是最早队友牺牲自己殿后然后在他眼前殉职带给他的那种撕心的悔恨，还是知道Chin新婚不久就失去挚爱时的那种感同身受心如刀割，还有那次看着哥伦比亚毒贩推着那只铁桶出来，Danny从满怀希望变成痛不欲生的那个眼神，简直把整个心脏都快给他揪出来了。  
  
　　哪一次都比这次更让他难过。只不过这回这种刺痛持久了一点，有点挥之不去。  
  
　　Steve知道Catherine的走没有那么简单。他不是傻的，看得出来她的欲言又止。什么尼泊尔的地震救援任务，那其实也是秘密任务在身的军事人员跟家人亲友隐瞒任务情报时很可能会用到的借口。而且来接她的那辆车一看就很有问题。  
  
　　但是他可以看出来她是自愿的。Steve估计Catherine其实是被某个秘密的国家机构招募。如果是这样，他理解她。他们在国旗面前宣过同样的誓，“视他人的幸福安全比自己的更重要”这一点已经融进了他们的血液里，所以很多时候他们并没有别的选择，他懂。但是不管怎么说归根结底这还是自愿的。  
  
　　归根结底Cath只是没有选他。  
  
　　她那些话大部分都出自真心发自肺腑，她爱他但是选择了事业，如果两人的情况对换一下他也很可能会做出同样的选择，他懂。  
  
　　所以他没有开口留，所以他放她走，但这并不能让那种失落和伤痛减少半分。他真的爱她，这种再次被所爱的人遗弃的锐痛真的不容易掩埋，总是顽强地突破他设置的层层防线从他心底刺出来。  
  
　　Steve睁着眼睛躺在床上，按着胸口。之前这样的无眠之夜他都用查案子来打发时间，现在他无事可做地躺在这儿，觉得自己就像中弹了一样正躺在战场废墟中汩汩地流着血。房间里安静极了，只有隐约的海浪声沉甸甸地反复侵袭着海岸，呃，等等——  
  
　　安静？有Danny在的时候Steve什么时候享受到安静过？  
  
　　Steve皱起眉，眯起眼，竖着耳朵听了一会儿。楼下半点动静都没有，他记得那副耳机后来Danny带回自己那儿了，那现在难道不应该是电视广告巴拉巴拉嗡嗡嗡的时刻吗？  
  
　　Steve起身下床，穿上长裤。今晚Danny死皮赖脸非要在他这儿留宿，他都已经做好绝不反驳乖乖听训直到Danny自己说累了睡着的那种准备了，结果Danny最后什么都没有说，只是问他要了枕头和毯子，在沙发上给自己做了个窝，然后就让他上楼去睡觉。  
  
　　“我当然有很多话要跟你说，但是不是现在。不先养足精神你怎么听得进去？我的金玉良言不是这么随便拿来浪费的。”Danny说。  
  
　　从那之后他就没有发出任何声息了。Steve随手拿上T恤，一边套上一边噔噔噔地下了楼，走到楼梯拐角的时候发现电视开着，无声的广告画面在黑暗的客厅里变幻着光线，唔，电视被调成了静音。  
  
　　Steve放轻了脚步，蹑手蹑脚走到沙发旁边，然后发现Danny是完全清醒的。他双手枕在脑后，眼睛转过来看着他。Steve顿了一秒，抱起手，“还没睡？”  
  
　　“不，我已经睡着了。”Danny说，翻了翻眼睛，“我现在只是在梦游。真巧，你也在梦游吗？”  
  
　　Steve笑了一声，看了眼电视屏幕，那上边正在播放无聊又夸张的深夜购物广告。“你打算给自己花两百美元买个多功能智能钱包？”  
  
　　“是啊，这样我下次再替你付饭钱的时候就会有一只忠心耿耿的钱包咬住我的手不放了。”Danny说，坐起来了一点，给Steve腾出空间，“睡不着？”  
  
　　“想去院子里吹吹海风。”Steve耸耸肩，倚着沙发靠背没动。  
  
　　Danny整个坐了起来，揉了揉脸。“好吧，所以你是在邀请我跟你一起去，还是在跟我解释你大半夜的想要从这里溜到后院去是为了吹风不是想要投海，让我乖乖在这儿待着？”  
  
　　Steve抿着嘴，看着Danny不说话。Danny穿上了鞋，又穿上了衬衫。“现在几点？”自己看了看时间，“唔，不到4点一刻。走吧宝贝儿，咱们吹风。”他冲着Steve抬了抬脸，“你猜对了，就算你让我在这儿待着，我也不会听。我得有多蠢才会大半夜的让一个失恋的男人一个人跑到海边去吹风？”  
  
　　“谢谢你照看我，Danno，”Steve跟Danny一起往后院走。“但我还是想指出，连续三周我都生还了。”  
  
　　“前三周你都处于被气懵了的状态。”Danny耸耸肩，“然后现在没有案子分你的心，说不定你突然就觉得生无可恋，想要结束自己这悲惨的一生。”  
  
　　“我在你眼里就那么脆弱吗？Danny？真的吗？”Steve拉开门，没好气地看了Danny一眼，“你觉得我因为失恋了就会去死？”  
  
　　Danny敞开的衬衣被风吹起来，夜风有点凉，他拉上衬衣开始扣扣子。“压垮骆驼的从来就不是最后那根草，Steven。”  
  
　　Steve沉默了一下，掩上门跟上。后院黑黢黢的，不远处的大海很平静，黑色的低浪缓缓向着岸边推进，在被海岸撞碎之前就消散了大半，只留下一排细细的白线。夜空中大片大片的滚滚云层被城市的灯光照亮，天上几乎没有什么星光。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-14 23:59  随缘居）


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
　　“唔，风景不错。”Danny扁着嘴，看着黑黢黢的海面说，“简直就什么都看不到。”  
  
　　Steve在他身边坐下来，想笑又笑不出来。其实夜色下的海有种深沉的壮阔，带着一种厚重的压迫感填满你的视野。这种压迫感会让Steve感到舒适，可以让他觉得脑袋里好像一下子就填满了海水，把别的东西都给挤出去了，什么都不用再想。  
  
　　“陪我坐会儿就好。”Steve说，看了Danny一眼，做了个停的手势，“……停，闭嘴，你答应我‘不安慰’的。”  
  
　　Danny张开嘴又闭上，Steve开始在心里数秒，数到十的时候Danny皱着脸，可怜巴巴地看着他，憋不住地，“我就说一句。真的。”他举起手保证，“一句。”  
  
　　“好吧，一句。”  
  
　　“……呃，那个，其实你没开口求婚，说不定救了Cath一命。”  
  
　　“……啥？”  
  
　　“我是说，我一直在想，也许我们几个都没有结婚的命。”Danny说，转头望向海面。  
  
　　Steve看着他在黑暗里黯淡但是轮廓清晰的侧脸。Danny的下巴绷得紧紧的，肩膀也防备地紧绷着，眼睛里的一点亮光眨了眨之后不见了。  
  
　　“Chin就不用说啦，”Danny吸吸鼻子，“Kono和Adam在蜜月里就被绑架枪击，而且那事还没完，天知道之后还会出什么事。所以如果Cath答应了你的求婚，你们两个高高兴兴准备举行婚礼，我可能会担心得每天晚上都睡不着。”他偏头看了看Steve，“婚礼就像个死亡flag，下一个倒霉的不是她，就是你。”然后耸耸肩，摊了摊手，“SO。”  
  
　　Steve点点头，“嗯”了一声，“一句说完了？”  
  
　　“说完了。”Danny说，想想又补充，“真的，不结婚最好。也许警察这个职业就是应该最好不要结婚。”  
  
　　Steve白眼过来，Danny伸手比划了一下，示意自己已经拉上了嘴巴。  
  
　　然后他们就在那儿沉默地坐了至少有十分钟。  
  
　　Steve倒不是故意不跟Danny说话，他只是坐在那儿什么都没想。但对Danny来说，这就真的很煎熬了。他忍着想要跟Steve坦白他去找过Cath谈话的冲动，在心底纠结万分地想，也许Cath本来不会走，也许她会走是因为我找她说了那些话。  
  
　　虽然分手这种事，归根结底还是她自己做出的决定，但也许当时她其实还没有下定决心。  
  
　　谁知道呢。也许她正在犹豫，就被我用错误的方式给推了一把，被我对Steve的保护欲给点醒，然后快刀斩乱麻地提前做了决定。所以天杀的那天我到底说了错什么？  
  
　　可是她明明跟我说最希望的就是留在你身边。  
  
　　Danny内心深处是有些愤怒的，但他也知道，责怪Catherine也于事无补。她是个成熟的女人，有权力做任何决定。她当时那么说也许只是试图跟他表达礼貌。而且人类这种生物最擅长说的话不就是“其实我也希望，其实我也不想”吗。尤其是女人，这只能怪他当时没有听出来。  
  
　　所有的女人其实都是一国的，她们出生的目的就是为了让男人的日子变得凄惨无比。  
  
　　Steve突然笑了一声，偏头看了他一眼，“虽然前半截我没听到，但是反正我已经决定随便你说什么都赞同了，所以你说得简直对极了，下回想要杀掉追求Grace的小男生的时候也想想这句话。”  
  
　　“那不也没有错吗，如果那些臭小子不把狗爪伸向我的女儿，就绝对不会被我抓起来吊打。”意识到自己不知不觉念出声的Danny捋了捋头发，转头看看Steve微微带着笑意的脸。  
  
　　他目光平静，脊背挺直，嘴角翘起，看上去却那么孤单。Danny看了他两眼觉得心里胀胀的堵得厉害，这家伙明明长着一张可以把女人帅昏过去的脸，Cath为什么不要他？  
  
　　唔，我以为她跟Rachel不一样，也许其实在这点上她们还是一样的。   
  
　　“一定是因为她看穿了你本质上是个亡命野兽。”Danny说，“像你这种横冲直撞的野人，说不定哪天就会在外边把自己给弄死，早点甩掉你好过之后听着三排枪响痛哭流涕地从穿礼服的军官手里接过折成三角的国旗。说真的，我觉得你还是别找女朋友了宝贝儿，反正至少还有我要你，你可以干脆凑合凑合跟我过。”  
  
　　Steve咬了咬唇，然后没忍住咧开了嘴。  
  
　　“对了，我没有安慰你，我只是在发表评论……”Danny说。  
  
　　“是啊。”Steve点点头，说。  
  
　　Danny看着Steve因为笑容生动起来的面孔，心里软软的。虽然Steve平时那种不管不顾蠢透了的盲目乐观总是让他很无语，但他现在真的是超级怀念那张冲着他得意傻笑的蠢脸。“Steve。”Danny说。  
  
　　“嗯。”  
  
　　“没什么大不了，OK？如果你只是想身边有一个可以并肩的亲密伙伴，那你好像已经有一个了。我听说我们两个都结婚五年了。”  
  
　　Steve又笑了一声，伸手捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气转头看着他，“说好的不用安慰呢？”  
  
　　“是啊是啊。”Danny耸耸肩，“可是我想要一个抱抱怎么办？我觉得我好像比你要难过得多。我心都要碎了，你不安慰我一下吗宝贝儿？”  
  


 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-15 21:01  随缘居）


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
　　这个拥抱最后变成了搂在一起。因为Danny侧转身拥抱了Steve一会儿，发现他不但回抱了而且没有松手的意思。Danny开始感到腰酸的时候伸手捧住Steve的脖子，在他颈侧吻了吻，然后调整姿势把脑袋搁在了Steve肩头。Steve下意识伸手揽住他，Danny就干脆窝在他身上不动了。  
  
　　沉默了一会儿，Danny终于忍不住开口，“她明明跟我说，她最希望的就是留在你身边的。你确信她没有什么‘不能说’的理由吗？你知道的，你们这种满身‘那是机密’的人……”  
  
　　“……你找她谈过？”  
  
　　Danny舔舔嘴唇，“也许我不应该去找她的。对不起，Steve，我真的、真的很抱歉。”  
  
　　Steve感到怀里的人突然绷得紧紧的，终于反应过来原来这个家伙一直在自责。Steve安抚地拍拍他，“不关你的事，Danny。”Steve说，看着远处，心里隐隐作痛，“她只是没有选我。”  
  
　　Danny吸吸鼻子，脑袋动了动换了个更舒服点的位置，渐渐放松下来。两个人这么安静地又坐了会儿，然后Danny有点开始犯困了，还觉得有点冷。“好像再等一会儿就可以看日出了吧。”Danny说。  
  
　　“是啊。”Steve说，远处海天相接的地方完全连成了一片，躲在地球背后的太阳已经快要爬上明暗交界的晨昏线了，天空正在陷入最深邃的那一刻。  
  
　　“唔，真浪漫啊，跟你搂着看日出什么的。”Danny说，有点想笑，“不过我觉得我可能熬不住了。待会我要是睡着了能麻烦你把我丢回沙发吗，能轻拿轻放就再好不过了。”  
  
　　Danny说完这句话之后没多久就睡着了，Steve这才注意到Danny觉得冷，因为他正不自觉地往他怀里钻。Steve有点好笑的真把他抱起来带回客厅，放到沙发上的时候Danny醒了过来，但是有点迷糊，“Steve。”他说，抱着他的脖子不松手。  
  
　　Steve掰开他的手，给他盖上毯子，“Danny，睡你的觉。”  
  
　　天大亮的时候Danny醒了，Steve正在一旁跟谁通电话。发现他醒了又说了两句挂了电话往这边过来。“有案子。”Steve说，看到Danny皱眉瞪眼地看着他，没好气地解释，“被你说中了，有人想在夏威夷扔核弹。”  
  
　　这一天接下来就是那种典型的紧张焦灼又悬心吊胆的一天。分析动机，追查线索，追捕交火，与歹徒对峙周旋。国安局和军方都派来了人，案情几度陷入僵局。  
  
　　当然，最后一如既往的靠着FIVE-0们神准的破案直觉和Steve不要命的英勇解除了这次核弹危机。  
  
　　收队的时候大家都挂了点彩，但是好在都不算严重，多是擦伤扭伤之类的，看上去狼狈但是没什么大碍。Steve的伤口稍微吓人一点，侧腹的位置被拉了一条口子，但是伤口还算浅，救护人员简单包扎之后就放他走了。  
  
　　Steve回到车上打算先送Danny回家的时候被板着脸的Danny瞪了一眼，“去你家。”Danny说。  
  
　　“为什么？”Steve忍不住抗议，“你还想干嘛？嫌昨晚话说得太少？”  
  
　　“你几天没睡觉了？Huh？以你平时的身手肚子上那条挂口根本就不该挨。再这么下去说不定你会在追捕途中直接一头栽倒，这样罪犯们就可以兴高采烈地回头绑走你，再转身问我们要个几千万赎金了。你知道的，我们没有那么多钱。”Danny摊了摊手，然后冲着他翻了个白眼，“或者是因为疲劳驾驶直接把车开出公路冲到海里去之类的。去你家，今晚我要亲眼盯着你睡觉。”  
  
　　Steve闭上嘴，撅着嘴闷了一会儿，然后故意说，“你的意思是说你要爬我的床。”  
  
　　“OK，漂亮一击。”Danny点点头，“不过你要是觉得我会因为不好意思爬你的床就放弃，那你就想错了，我不介意抱着你睡觉，Steven。”他看了Steve一眼，无所谓地耸耸肩，“如果你喜欢，我还可以讲睡前故事给你听。”  
  
　　回到家Steve只能简单给自己擦了个澡，因为得注意伤口不能沾水。Danny嫌弃地看着自己身上两天没换的衣服，终于还是忍不住自己开车回家换洗了一下，换上宽松的休闲裤，套上T恤，顺便多拿了两套白天穿的衣服，又再开车过来Steve家。  
  
　　Danny把笼着防尘袋的两套衬衫西裤随手撂在沙发上，抽出领带平整地搭上沙发靠背，又给自己找出来一双拖鞋。Steve不在客厅里，Danny想了想上去二楼，站在Steve卧室门口，伸手转了转把手。  
  
　　唔，门没锁。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-17 08:19   随缘居）


	6. Chapter 6

***  
  
　　Steve手枕在脑后，躺在床上发呆，看到Danny进来白了他一眼，转身拿背对着他。  
  
　　Danny笑了一声，爬上床，“睡前故事？”  
  
　　Steve伸手捂住耳朵。  
  
　　被这个动作给萌翻了的Danny乐不可支地扑上去，硬掰开Steve的手在他耳朵上亲了一口。“晚安，宝贝儿。”Danny说，然后满意地看着Steve红透了耳背。  
  
　　唔，心情大好，抢过一截毯子，睡觉。  
  
　　凌晨1点过的时候Danny被身边的动静给惊醒了。刚开始Danny只是听到Steve模糊地叫他的名字，发现他身体紧绷地扭动了几下。Danny撑起身揉揉眼睛，心想这是在干嘛，难道是做那种梦……呃，这两天跟他搂搂抱抱的太多了吗？  
  
　　后来就发现不对了。Steve挣扎地又动了几下，满身大汗，手死死抠紧了床单，然后就像被谁捅了一刀那样“啊”了一声缩了一下，又缩了一下。  
  
　　Danny伸手按开了灯，Steve眉头紧皱，一脸痛苦，僵硬地保持着一种想要缩成一团却动不了的姿势，又猛地抖了一下。“Steve？”Danny摸摸他汗湿的头发，压低声音喊他。  
  
　　Steve揪紧床单绷直了身体，蹬了蹬腿，把腰挺起来然后又整个人缩了一下，“啊Danny……”他低喊了一声，声音里满是痛楚。  
  
　　Danny呆了一下，红了脸。  
  
　　呃，这看起来为什么像是梦到被强奸？  
  
　　咳咳，当然不是了。Steve梦见Danny把他绑起来，一边训他一边拿刀子戳他，一刀又一刀，把他扎得血淋淋的。  
  
　　他在梦里求饶，可是不管威胁也好认错也好，Danny还是继续扎他。“知道痛下次你就会记住了吧！坐电梯的时候不能随便打开左边的门！你想掉下去摔死吗？Huh？接电话用右手！这样别人就不能超车了，Cath也就不会走了，听明白了吗？Huh？”  
  
　　……啥？我听不懂。你在说什么鬼？别扎了Danny，好疼……  
  
　　“Steve？醒醒。”Danny抓住他肩膀，试图把他摇醒，“嘿，醒醒。”  
  
　　Steve睁开眼睛就看见Danny正拿手拍他的脸，想都没想地伸手打开。Danny愣了一下缩回手，隔了会儿按上他的肩，“嘿，Steve，你做噩梦了？”  
  
　　Steve喘着气，又痛又怕的看着他，眼神直勾勾的。Danny被他的眼神给吓到了，“Steve？”没忍住又伸手摸上去。Steve挣扎地偏了偏脑袋，可看上去又很想跟Danny亲近似的还是把脸挨上了他的手。他直直地看了Danny一会儿，控诉地，“你为什么扎我？”  
　  
　　“啥？什么扎你？”  
  
　　“你把我绑起来，拿刀子扎我。”Steve说，然后眼泪刷的就下来了。Danny又是吃惊又是好笑，“你哭了？嘿，嘿，别哭，天啊，Steve。”  
  
　　他手忙脚乱地去擦他的眼泪，双手抱住他，“别哭。噢，别哭了，宝贝儿我没有扎你好吗，你只是做了个噩梦。”  
  
　　Steve偏偏头没能躲开，让Danny抱了会儿再伸手推开他，然后终于彻底清醒过来了。  
  
　　反应过来现在是个什么状况的Steve尴尬得恨不得去死，Danny又抱上来拍拍他的时候Steve简直觉得无地自容。但是梦里那种惊痛委屈的感觉还笼罩着他，这让他的身体下意识地往正在提供安慰的Danny怀里靠，然后又清醒过来恼羞成怒地挣脱了，“我才没哭！”  
  
　　“是啊是啊，你其实是在笑。”Danny说，语气无奈地拍了拍他的背。  
  
　　好吧我好像是哭了，Steve郁闷至极地想，但那是……“因为你拿刀子扎我！”他气愤地说。  
  
　　Danny忍不住笑出了声。好吧他懂了，这个时候没有办法跟这个突然就哭得稀里哗啦的家伙讲道理，Danny一边敷衍地答应着，“是是是，我不对我不好。”一边问，“我扎你哪儿了？让我看看。”  
  
　　很多时候做噩梦跟身体不适是有关联的，难道是身上的伤口出了问题？两人同时瞄向Steve的腹侧。Steve坐起来了一点，伸手去摸，Danny打开他的手，扒拉开他的T恤。  
  
　　唔，还好，伤口有点渗血，但是不严重。揭开纱布看了看，虽然伤口裂开了但是没有发炎。又伸手在附近摸摸按按，也没有异常的肿块，一切正常。“没事，那只是梦，Steve。”  
  
　　Steve僵在那儿一脸不知道表情该怎么摆的样子，由着Danny找出急救箱来给他重新包扎了一遍，然后侧转身躺回去，抓过枕头把脑袋一蒙。  
  
　　Danny伸手捂脸，笑得不行，噢babe。  
  
　　Steve听见笑声气得要命，恨不得立刻转身捏死他，咬着牙闷着头不说话。Danny贴在他背后伸手抱住他，把脑袋钻到枕头下边去蹭他的脑袋，忍着笑，“我才不会拿刀子扎你，OK？”  
  
　　Steve死拽着枕头一动不动。  
  
　　Danny又蹭了蹭，觉得自己心里简直软得一塌糊涂，“我爱你，Steve。”  
  
　　隔了会儿，吻吻Steve的耳朵，“我不会不要你。”  
  
　　又隔了会儿，吻吻他的脖子，“我选了你。”  
  
　　Steve把脑袋重新露出来，转过来看着Danny。Danny伸手抹去他额角的汗，看着他的双眼。他们这么对视了一会儿，有什么东西在视线上无声地来回交流。Danny凑上去把一个温柔的吻印在Steve唇上的时候，Steve甚至一点儿都不感到吃惊。  
  
　　这个吻没有别的意义，只是一种坦然的、单纯的爱惜。  
  
　　是啊，这个家伙虽然总是唧唧歪歪，还喜欢有事没事地拿话戳我，在我伤口上撒盐之类的，但确实是超爱我的，Steve想。而且没错，从某种角度说，好像每一次他都选了我。  
  
　　不管是Rachel大着肚子等着跟他复合的时候，Gabby接受丹佛博物馆工作的时候，还是Amber选择留在新泽西的时候。以及为了不牵扯到他放弃辩护让人把他送到绝逼活不过三天的哥伦比亚监狱去的时候，还有行动时所有危及到Steve的生命而他可以以身相代的时候。  
  
　　Steve觉得心里暖暖的，还有点不好意思，但他真的很留恋这一刻的温存。Danny在他脸颊上又吻了吻，再次伸手抱住他，“再睡一会儿，OK？我保证这回不会做噩梦了。”  
  
　　是不会再做噩梦了，Steve一觉无梦到天亮，然后……呃，在快自然醒的时候做了个火辣辣的春梦。  
  
　　梦里跟他缠在一起的人是Danny。

  
  
***  
THE END

（完结于 2015-10-17 16:55  随缘居 **上篇完**  下一页为下篇）


	7. Chapter 7

**番外or下篇  好熊怕缠狼**

注释：既然这周604官方虽然给糖但是又把小熊给藏起来了，那就只好继续自己YY了。。  
  
***

  
  
　　Steve被Danny“监视睡眠”了大概一周，虽然口头上不肯承认这是Danny的功劳，但是这一周他实在是睡得香甜无比，已经顺利恢复了没案子的情况下早睡早起早锻炼的健康作息。  
  
　　因为不再半夜开着电视广告吵人的Danny其实睡相很好，不打呼噜不磨牙，也不会说梦话，又很爱干净每天花几乎Steve十倍的时间洗澡——呃，好吧，半个多钟头其实也不算太长，可以忍。  
  
　　至于睡觉前Danny的各种唠叨各种训，Steve已经完全可以当成白噪音一样的存在了。Danny不叨叨了他才觉得有哪儿没对呢。房间里太安静了不好，Danny的抱怨声跟海浪声一样，有助睡眠。  
  
　　而且两个人之前同居时的种种矛盾也没有再出现，或者说已经无所谓了，比如Danny还是对他的黄油咖啡嗤之以鼻。毕竟各种主要冲突所在之处，两个人心里都有数了，能忍则忍，不能忍则无视，不能无视就吵吵吵呗，那也没什么大不了。  
  
　　总之，有这么个人睡在旁边，而且有时候会凑上来主动抱着他，Steve感觉很好。那家伙的怀抱实在是很暖，呃，这当然不是真的指温度。有时候Steve也会主动抱过去，Danny会配合地转身把自己蜷起来，妥妥地舒服地缩进Steve的怀里，老老实实睡得就像一只泰迪熊。  
  
　　实话实说，Danny的失眠问题这周也好转了不少。  
  
　　所以当Steve和Danny一起陪着Grace和Charlie过完一个愉快的周末，把Danny的一双宝贝儿女送回Rachel那儿之后，听到Danny跟他表示直接送他回他自己住处的时候，Steve眯起了眼。  
  
　　“为什么？”Steve转头看看他，“我还以为你都打算干脆搬进来了。”  
  
　　“我没有打算搬进来。我为什么要搬进来？我租了房子就是为了住的，Steve，不是因为我很好心的想替房东赚房租。”  
  
　　“那你可以退租。”Steve耸耸肩，“这样还可以节省一笔开支，有什么不好？”  
  
　　Danny也眯起了眼，转头打量他，“你是在说真的吗？Steve？邀请我跟你同住？两个大男人住在一起你不觉得很挤吗？”  
  
　　“我的房子上下两层加上后院至少有五百平，哪里挤？”  
  
　　Danny难得无语了一会儿，然后突然笑了起来，“宝贝儿你该不会是没有抱抱就睡不着了吧？”  
  
　　“什么？我才不是……我才不会……”Steve顿住了，咬咬唇，看着路，“我不知道，万一就睡不着了呢。”  
  
　　Danny伸手捂着脸，埋头笑了好半天。在Steve瞪了他好几次之后终于忍住笑，“好吧好吧，我不笑了。但是你不能真的依赖这个好吗？我们都是成年人，得有自己的生活空间。你总不能真的从此跟我睡在一起不找女朋友。要是真的又开始失眠，那你还是得去看看医生……”  
  
　　“之前是谁说警察最好就不要结婚的，”Steve打断他的话，“还有干脆别找女朋友跟你过什么的。你不能送给乞丐一件大衣，然后又再要回去，OK？那还不如一开始就不要送呢。那是不道德的，Danny。”  
  
　　Danny忍不住又笑了起来，“那是什么烂比喻？而且就算这样吧，冬天也总是会过去的，谁会在夏天穿大衣？而且夏威夷有冬天吗？”  
  
　　“反正你懂我的意思。”  
  
　　“我不懂。你什么意思？”  
  
　　Steve转头看了Danny一眼，在Danny“你想干嘛”的警告眼神中猛地一转方向盘，把车刹在了路边。Danny抬手扶着车顶，转头很凶地瞪过去，刚想开口的时候Steve凑了过来，一个热吻堵住了他的嘴。  
  
　　Danny有点懵，想起来反抗的时候Steve已经亲完了，他退后了一点，看着他的双眼，认真地，“没有抱抱我就睡不着。”  
  
　　Danny慢慢红了脸。Steve耐心地看着他，等他说话。  
  
　　“好吧，我懂了，”隔了好一会儿，Danny伸手擦擦嘴，“你的意思是狼吃到嘴里的肉没打算再吐出来。”  
  
　　“没错，你说对了。”Steve点点头，“你爬我床的时候就该想到这点的，Danno。”

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-19 00:44  随缘居）


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
　　那之后Danny一直默默地没怎么说话，但是Steve把车直接往他家开的时候，Danny也没有再表示反对。到家之后两个人都装作跟平时一样，该干嘛干嘛，Steve先嗖嗖地洗完他的战斗澡，然后Danny在浴室里泡了大半个钟头。Danny出来之后两个人躺在沙发上无聊地翻着电视频道，有一句没一句的评论闲扯加斗嘴。  
  
　　到了睡觉的点Danny赖在沙发上不想动，闭上眼睛歪着脑袋装作睡着了。Steve瞄了Danny两眼，想了想决定行动。  
  
　　他直接往Danny身上一扑。  
  
　　“嘿！”Danny伸手推，使劲瞪。  
  
　　Steve撑开手臂低着头圈住他，看到Danny睁开眼睛，就凑上去吻了吻。  
  
　　Danny皱巴着脸，伸头往Steve身后看了看。  
  
　　“看什么？”Steve也跟着回头看了看。  
  
　　“找狼尾巴。”Danny说，“你想干嘛？吃宵夜？你不是已经刷过牙了吗？”  
  
　　Steve冲他很假地笑了笑，又凑上来吻了吻。  
  
　　Danny下意识闭上眼睛，然后睁眼就看到那家伙一脸期待地问他，“你觉得怎么样？”  
  
　　Danny舔了舔嘴唇，“还好，吻技不赖。但是你这个喜欢强吻的混蛋，又亲我干嘛？我都同意回来给你做抱枕了。”  
  
　　“你刚才想耍赖。而且最早是你先亲的我。”  
  
　　“……我那只是个纯洁的安慰吻，你吻得好色情。说真的，Steve，你是双？”  
  
　　Steve没答话，调整姿势抱住Danny的腰，拿脑袋去蹭Danny的颈弯。  
  
　　“嘿……痒……”Danny夹着脖子扭了扭。Steve在他脖子上啃了一口，刚好在颈动脉的位置留了个牙印，“你想我是我就是。”Steve说。  
  
　　“我不想。你到底是谁？叫什么名字？快把Steve还给我！我要很纯洁会脸红的那一只，谢谢！”  
  
　　“我什么时候脸红过？”Steve一脸不服地说，Danny看着他不说话，两人对视了好一会儿，Steve咬咬唇，眼睛看向一边，“……我好像喜欢你。”  
  
　　“什么？你喜欢我？你当然喜欢我了！你根本就超级爱我的好不好。”Danny没好气地说，“但是这跟你抱着我又摸又啃是两码事。你确定不是因为今天月亮圆了，你这个种族的生物都进入发情期了之类的？”  
  
　　Steve抿着嘴看了Danny一会儿，突然眯了眯眼，伸手往Danny下边一探。Danny抖了一下，条件反射地蜷起腿，然后差点把Steve给踹下沙发。  
  
　　他下意识抬手扶住Steve的腰，然后又反应过来松了手。刚把重量放到他手上的Steve差点掉下去，“嘿”了一声伸手抓住靠背，瞪了Danny一眼，把自己重新平衡好了，“你有反应，Danny。”Steve说，俯视着他一脸发现最佳嫌犯的表情，有点得意的翘着嘴角，“你也喜欢我。”  
  
　　“……哪个男人被碰到那儿会没有反应？”Danny嘴硬，他动了动努力想把自己撑坐起来。Steve退开了一点让他撑起身，然后一把抱住，把手往Danny衣服里钻。  
  
　　“嘿……嘿！好了，停！停手，好吧我知道了，你是双。呃，这可是个新情况，咱们得花点时间理一理。”  
  
　　“理什么？”  
  
　　“比如理一理我是不是更喜欢前凸后翘身材火辣的美女。”  
  
　　“身材火辣？”Steve停了手，也跪坐起来了一点，偏着头看了Danny一会儿，然后刷地一声脱掉了上衣。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-20 04:43  随缘居）


	9. Chapter 9

***

　　Danny的视线在Steve身上粘了一会儿，移开了。他坐在那儿没有动，微垂着头表情像是在忍笑。Steve试图去抓他手的时候Danny把手背到了背后。Steve看看他，又去拉他胳膊，Danny在背后交叉扣紧了自己的手腕。  
  
　　Steve好笑地凑到他耳边。“你不想碰我？”  
  
　　“我不想碰你。”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　Danny瞟了Steve一眼又飞快地把眼神移开了，摇了摇头不说话。  
  
　　Steve再次试图抓他的手，Danny一边躲一边把藏在背后的双手绞得更紧了。Steve笑了一声，抓住Danny的T恤前襟，嗤啦一声撕开了，露出Danny结实的胸。  
  
　　“嘿……拜托……”Danny缩了一下，蜷起身体往沙发靠背上贴。  
  
　　Steve把他拎起来一点，咬他耳朵，“真的不把手拿出来？嗯？”Danny缩着脑袋贴在靠背上不动，Steve点了点头，伸手把Danny推倒在沙发上，再次压了上去。  
  
　　他两手一分彻底撕开Danny的T恤，眼神炽热的盯着Danny赤裸的上身来回瞄了一会儿，然后直接解开Danny的裤带把一只手伸进了他的居家短裤。唔，再然后另一只手也可以动手摸了。从喉结开始，指腹摩擦，掌心按压，握住他的身体一寸寸捏揉。  
  
　　Danny全身绷得紧紧的，手仍然背在背后，咬着嘴唇一声不吭。Steve舔着唇笑了笑，好，那就再吻一遍。  
  
　　呃，其实是咬一遍。他一边用手撸他，一边咬他。这回从耳朵开始，先是舔一舔，吻一下，然后直接就是一口。每一口下去Danny都会不由自主地抖一下，咬到腰侧怕痒的位置的时候Danny努力想要蜷起来，怕得厉害地求饶，“……嘿，别咬别咬，这儿别咬……”  
  
　　“你可以伸手推开我。”Steve说，用手指点点他的手臂，又戳了戳他的腰，作势欲咬。  
  
　　Danny再次闭上嘴，还是不肯把手从背后拿出来，扭动身体开始挣扎。  
  
　　这当然是徒劳，Steve一只手就按住他让他动不了了。Steve终于一口咬在腰侧的时候Danny猛地抖了一下全身僵住，“噢”了一声呻吟出声，“……我恨你！”Danny说。  
  
　　Steve磨了磨牙，在同一个位置又给了他一口。  
  
　　从这儿开始Danny就明显显得煎熬起来，他浑身是汗，身体滚烫，全身皮肤都在发红，他死咬着唇想要忍住不吭声，但总是不时因为Steve的动作让呻吟脱口而出。  
  
　　Steve舔上Danny小腹的时候Danny的手臂动了动似乎快要忍不住了，Steve停下来，点了点另外那只手一直搓揉着的部位，“还是不反抗吗？我会做到底的哦。”  
  
　　“宝贝儿你不知道自己在做什么。”Danny看看他，忍耐地说。  
  
　　Steve看着Danny的眼睛，一手握着他一手用掌心在顶部缓缓摩挲，“我知道我在做什么，Danny。”他说，然后一把扯下Danny的裤子把那根已经被他套弄到粗胀无比的YJ晾了出来，低头含进了嘴里。  
  
　　Danny又“噢”了一声拼命仰起了脖子，Steve抱住他的腰吞得更深。“噢，噢Steve……天啊。”Danny说。  
  
  


 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-22 13:46  随缘居）


	10. Chapter 10

***

  
　　Steve只用了半分钟就让Danny丢盔弃甲地蹬着腿主动抬起腰，抱得更轻松的Steve摸摸Danny藏在背后抓得死紧的手腕，一根根的掰开他的手指。  
  
　　好不容易把两只手拆开，Danny挣扎着想要挣脱Steve的手，Steve抓着他手腕摁在沙发上，口中又吞了两下然后吐出来一点，用力吸了他一口。Danny“唔”了一声整个人一软。  
  
　　Steve松了口舔舔唇，撑起身爬上去一点，找Danny的眼睛。“嘿，看着我，Danny。”  
  
　　Danny抬眼看他，眼神又在他身上粘了一会儿，最后落到他肩上放空了。Steve抓起他一只手往自己身上放，Danny一点也不配合地把手往回缩。  
  
　　“Danny，Danno，抱着我，OK？”Steve吻吻他的唇，软软地求他，见他闷头没反应，把脑袋埋进他颈弯，又吻了吻他的脖子。“拜托，抱着我。”  
  
　　Danny咽了咽口水，喉结滚动，Steve伸手摸了摸，凑上去舔了一口。  
  
　　一只手因此得到自由的Danny死抠着沙发没有动。“求你了。”Steve又吻吻他，“你到底有多怕我知道你平时看到我脱衣服会不好意思是因为想摸我？嗯？”  
  
　　“……什么？我才不想摸你。”  
  
　　“我不信，你摸一下证明给我看。”  
  
　　“……你的逻辑课一定是教你刑讯的教官代讲的吧。嘿……”  
  
　　Steve再次抓住Danny的手，牢牢摁在了自己胸口上，然后死盯着Danny的眼睛。Danny几乎不可觉察地“唔”了一声，手指动了动，指腹不由自主地在Steve胸肌上磨动了一下才顿住，然后就有笑意一点点地从他眼睛里漾开。  
  
　　Steve一脸“我就知道”地翘起了嘴角，抓着Danny的手缓缓往下挪，快到腹部的时候他已经微微松开了手，Danny的手却没有停留地带着Steve的手继续往下描绘他肌肉的线条，等他后知后觉地发现Steve松手之后顿了一下，然后自暴自弃地伸手摸到Steve腰上色情地掐了一把。  
  
　　Steve咬着唇看着Danny笑，Danny舔了舔嘴唇，“宝贝儿你赢了，不过奖品你可不一定喜欢。”  
  
　　Steve挑挑眉，“噢，是吗？那是什么？”松开了Danny另一只手腕。  
  
　　Danny单手抱住Steve的腰，坐起来了一点，凑上去给了Steve一个深吻，另外一只手直接钻进了Steve的裤子。  
  
　　Steve短暂地无语了一下，心下感觉有点不妙。但是Danny的手活真的是超好，好到Steve下意识地跪坐起来，还在Danny调整他姿势的时候配合地分开了腿，扶着Danny的肩膀挺身往他手里递。  
  
　　Danny看着Steve瞬间被欲望填满的表情笑得两眼弯弯，伸出舌尖舔掉Steve脖子上的汗，“我本来让你先的，Steven。”  
  
　　他突然手臂一紧箍紧了Steve，手指往他某个地方钻，Steve同时眯了眯眼，伸手在Danny腰窝上戳了一下，趁着Danny缩开的一瞬灵活地摆脱了桎梏。然后两个人开始用各自抓犯人的格斗技巧你来我往地缠斗在了一起，最后一起从沙发滚落到地上。  
  
　　“……你犯规！你这个野兽！你耍赖！”Danny说，笑得喘不过气。  
  
　　“想反攻，没那么容易，Danno。”Steve手脚并用的压着他，一脸得意的说。

 

***

TBC

（发表于 2015-10-23 02:24  随缘居）


	11. Chapter 11

***  
  
　　Steve再次吻上来的时候Danny放弃了挣扎，只是眼神又有些躲闪的看向一边。Steve吻了一会儿情动难耐地在Danny身上蹭了蹭，凑在他耳边说，“我要放进来。”  
  
　　“不行。”Danny说，却配合地让Steve把他身上破破烂烂的T恤和短裤给剥光了。Steve看着他笑，Danny红了脸，也对自己有点无语。“好吧，至少不要在地上做，你们狼人一点用餐礼仪都不讲的吗？”  
  
　　“我这样把你抱上楼你会哭的吧。”Steve拉开Danny的腿把身体贴上去，搂着他的腰把他抱起来了一点。  
  
　　Danny“嘿”了一声挣扎了一下，“……你还是就在这里做吧。”  
  
　　Steve试探地往他身体里挤的时候，Danny怕痛地往后缩。“嘿，放松。”Steve憋得一身是汗，放软了声音哄他，“放松点，Danny。”  
  
　　“你打算上我就没想过世界上有种东西叫做润滑剂吗？”Danny皱着脸嘶嘶地吸气，抱怨，“对了，还有安全套什么的。”  
  
　　“说得就好像你刚才没有打算上我一样。难道你就有准备了？”  
  
　　“这是你家，我为什么要在你家准备润滑剂什么的？我又没有心怀不轨，刚才会动手也都是你挑逗的。”Danny没好气地说，然后又被Steve的动作弄得“嘶”了一声缩了一下，“……好痛，咱们非得做吗？现在叫停还来不来得及？”  
  
　　Steve把Danny箍紧了，扶着自己又缓缓挤进去一点，停下来吻了吻，“来不及。”然后用力一顶。  
  
　　“啊……”Danny脱口喊了一声，想要挣脱却被抱得死死的完全动不了。“混蛋……啊，你别动！”  
  
　　Steve忍耐地停下动作，抱着Danny的腰把头埋在他肩上。“放松……我爱你，Danny。”  
  
　　“你混蛋！我恨你！”Danny满头冷汗，伸手推他，“你出去！”  
  
　　“我不。我保证不会动，OK？”  
  
　　“……我不信。拿出去，我不要了……Steve，真的好痛。”  
  
　　“Danno。”  
  
　　“撒娇也不行，拿出去……啊……嘿，你这个……说好的不动呢？”  
  
　　Steve笑出了声，“我真没动，是它自己动。”  
  
　　Danny一脸无语地瞪着他，Steve笑得直抖，在Danny炸毛之前凑上去吻他，又亲又哄地安抚，“不动不动，真的不动了。”然后伸手替他手X。Danny被他轻重适宜的揉弄了一会儿慢慢放松下来，Steve趁机深入了一点，缓缓地开始磨他。  
  
　　“……我肯定会报复的，你知道的吧。”Danny压抑着喘息说。  
  
　　“我知道你也想要我，Danno。”  
  
　　“我才不想要你……至少在你扑上来又摸又啃之前没这么打算过。”  
  
　　Steve停了停，“真的？之前谁承认想摸我的？”  
  
　　“……任何人看到漂亮身材都会很想摸好不好，看到美女我还想摸呢，但这不表示每一个美女我都会真的上去摸，那叫色狼，变态，性犯罪……嘿！”  
  
　　Steve拖着Danny的腿架到肩上，挺身深深地顶了进去。Danny嗷嗷地叫疼，“停停，Steve……啊好痛……”  
  
　　Steve再次停下来，喘息了一会儿放下Danny的腿，换成把他搂坐起来的姿势，“抱着我。”Steve说。  
  
　　Danny扁着嘴把脑袋在Steve肩头靠了一会儿，伸手抱住他的脖子。Steve低头吻了吻，放轻了动作，“我还在你里面呢，你敢说不喜欢我？”  
  
　　“……这是强奸。”Danny在他肩上狠咬了一口，“正常人都是先说喜欢再上床的。”  
  
　　“我说过了。”  
  
　　“我还没有。”  
  
　　“你也说过八百遍了，Danny，你每看我一眼都在说你喜欢我。”Steve一边吻他，一边加重了力度，“……你喜欢我……你早就爱上我了……”  
  
　　这之后Danny基本上只有喘息和求饶的份儿。等Steve完事了退出来，Danny看着他一脸吃饱喝足的得意笑容恨得要死，真的是感到自己牙都在痒。他躺在地上缓了缓，然后起身揪住还在缠着他求吻的Steve把他给拖起来，推上了楼。  
  
　　“你想干嘛？”Steve伸着舌头冲他笑。  
  
　　“洗澡。”Danny咬牙说，把Steve拖进了浴室。  
  
　　拧开水没冲多久Danny就报复性地把Steve按在墙上，扭着手臂从背后来了一发。Steve咬着嘴唇一声不吭地任他干，Danny注意到他满眼都是疼痛的时候又心软地退了出来。  
  
　　“你还没到。”Steve说，扭头挑衅地看看他，“要不要我帮你？”  
  
　　Danny恼怒地把他扳转过来，扶着腰再次顶了进去。Steve“啊”了一声抱住他，吻了吻，低声求饶，“轻点，Danny。”  
  
　　没几下Danny还是又退了出来，他发现自己控制不住收不好力道，Steve虽然忍着没再啃声但是表情有点扭曲。Danny摸摸他的湿发，安抚地吻了吻，“别动。”检查了一下，还好，有点红肿但没出血。“你还好吗，嗯？没事吧？”  
  
　　“有事，我好痛。”Steve说，继续缠着他索吻。  
  
　　Danny白了Steve一眼，把他拉到喷头下一起简单冲了个澡，然后关水擦干了推出浴室。等Danny自己也擦干身体揉着头发出来，就看见Steve站在那儿一脸纠结的看着床，眼神竟然有点怕。Danny忍不住笑了一声，扔掉毛巾，上去从背后搂住他的腰。  
  
　　Steve转头看看他，又看看床，“呃……你要是还想做，我出去买润滑剂吧。”  
  
　　Danny笑出了声，“我们人类知道克制，Steven。”  
  
　　呃，于是两人老老实实爬上床，关灯睡觉。  
  
　　Danny在黑暗里睁着眼，仔细回想事情是怎么发展到这个样子的，这样默默想着不知不觉地过去了至少有半个钟头。Steve在一旁乖乖躺着，安静的不出声，可是Danny知道他也还没睡着。“Steve？”  
  
　　“嗯。”  
  
　　Danny忍不住无声地笑了会儿，“唔，没事。睡觉吧。”  
  
　　Steve转身伸手抱他，也笑，“没有抱抱睡不着。”  
  
　　Danny笑弯了眼，觉得心里就像正在往外热乎乎地淌奶油。他侧转身缩进Steve怀里，闭上了眼睛，“我爱你，宝贝儿。”  
  
　　Steve揉揉Danny的头发，在他后脑勺上吻了吻，抱紧了点，“我知道。”

 

***

THE END

（完结于 2015-10-26 03:39 随缘居  全文完）


End file.
